


Cigarette Smoke and Coffee Breath

by itsameas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Detective!Dream, I Caved, Light-Hearted, M/M, No Angst, No Fluff, No Smut, One Shot, criminal!george, gun mention, may start a one shot collection, no beta we die like men, some violence, this is rated teen and up for those reasons, this is really just a fun fic, yes this is a detective au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsameas/pseuds/itsameas
Summary: For months, Dream has been trying to track down an alluring criminal who's been nicknamed "404". An opportunity to finally catch the man comes crashing through his office door, but plans change as a series of twists lead him to discover some concerning emotions.This fic DOES contain minor depictions of violence, gun mentions, and mentions of the police. Please if you are sensitive to any of those topics, do not read.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Cigarette Smoke and Coffee Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to state this once again here.
> 
> This fic DOES contain minor depictions of violence, gun mentions, and mentions of the police. Please if you are sensitive to any of those topics, do not read.

Rain pattered against the glass softly as Dream sat at the oak desk, lazily going through the piles of paperwork that made their home on his desk. The sound of the city filled the silence in the room. Honks and late night chatter teased him.

He was the last one in his office that night. Dream had been working nonstop, days and nights bled together as he sorted through the paperwork that came across his desk. The past three months have been spent chasing an alluring criminal who was coined by the public as “404”.

Dream had came in contact with him, multiple times in fact. It was an endless game of cat and mouse between the two. Dream would have him trapped, cornered, nowhere to run. Yet somehow, 404 managed to squirm out of his grasp.

He hated the nickname that 404 was gifted. Dream thought it was cheesy, he remembered seeing it across the first headline he saw, “404 Manages to Escape Custody Once Again”. Dream scoffed.

He just called him by his name, George. Dream’s phone let out a loud and agitated ring. He sighed, usually his secretary would’ve taken his call but she was off for the night.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Dreamie.”

Dream shot straight up, “George? What the hell?”

He heard a soft chuckle across the receiver, “What? Miss me?”

Dream sighed, “You’re an idiot, you know?” He pulled a cigarette from off his desk and placed it between his lips, getting over the initial shock.

“Says the one who’s about to smoke, that’ll kill you faster than your job,” George cooed over the receiver.

Dream raised an eyebrow, “How do you-”

“I have my ways,” George said, “You should stop, though,” Concern seemed to coat his words.

Dream laughed softly, “Aw, you’re worried about me?” What was he saying?

“Pfft, as if,” George scoffed and Dream laughed harder again, “I’m just saving your life.”

“What’s this? The charming and allusive 404 has a soft spot for me?” Dream cooed into the phone.

“Oh no, that’s not it at all,” Dream cocked an eyebrow, “I’m just making things a little more...interesting.”

Dream shifted a little, “What do you mean?”

A chuckle came across the line, “You’ll see in 3...2…”

Suddenly, a shorter man came crashing into the door, heaving, “Dream! It’s 404! We gotta go!”

Dream yanked the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a second. A monotonous beep replaced the smooth voice. Dream whispered, “Shit. Let’s go, Sapnap.”

He hurriedly picked up his coat and ran out of the office with his partner. The city was bright with nightlife, the energy didn’t falter from the drizzle. An all black Mustang roared to life as Dream’s partner, Sapnap shoved the keys into the engine. Local police sped by, sirens blaring as their lights danced blue and red.

Dream pulled out a cigarette and lit it, “What happened this time?” He asked, fumbling with the lighter.

“Originally, it was a car accident, that’s what it was reported as at first. Then the police radios crashed, all of them were silent. A massive grid blackout,” Sapnap explained and Dream tilted his head.

How could he still talk to George if all the communication lines were cut?

“Turns out the car accident was a false report,” Sapnap continued, “No one knew what was happening nor where everyone was, it was a cover up.”

“For?” Dream blew out a puff of smoke.

“They took some of the richest people in the city hostage, Dream,” Sapnap said flatly and Dream sharply inhaled, coughing a little, “The only reason anyone found out was because 404’s goons called some of the officers’ personal cells. I also got a call.”

Dream hummed, “Do we have any idea why they’re holding them as hostages?”

Sapnap sighed, “No. All we know is that some really important names are in danger here.”

“Like?” Dream pushed on.

“The mayor.”

Dream shot forward, “The fucking mayor?”

“Yep. You heard me,” Sapnap said plainly, “And that’s where we’re heading.”

Dream leaned back, dragging his hand down his face, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Before Sapnap could respond, the static on the radio broke up into a voice.

“Hello? Hello is anyone there? This is Daniels and Wilkins,” Some static interference, “We’re from the third district. Hello, can anyone hear us?”

Before Dream could radio in, he was interrupted by a multitude of people who confirmed that the radios were back on. Concern flooded through Dream’s veins.

Why would George turn the radios back on? Unless they managed to bypass the blackout, then he would’ve kept them off, right?

That was one thing Dream did not like about George. George was always unpredictable, unstable. He had no obvious motive for his actions initially, it was always a mystery. It was also probably the thing that attracted Dream the most.

George was always one step ahead of Dream. Dream knew that, it was painfully obvious. George had the upper hand, and he abused the hell out of it. It seemed like George knew Dream’s every move, like he was some specimen under a microscope.

The energy became more tense as they came closer and closer to the town hall in the middle of the city. The late night crowd became thinner as the storm thickened above them. The street lamps seemed to cast warmth through the chilled air.

About five minutes out, Dream’s phone chimed. Confusion and curiosity spiked immediately as he fumbled through his coat pocket. Finally, he found it and dragged it out. One new message shined on his screen.

From _Unknown_  
11:37 p.m.  
 _Hey, Dreamie. Guess who?_

A chill crept up Dream’s spine and he opened up the message. A little bubble popped up at the bottom of the screen.

_I’m going to need you to listen to every word I say. One slip up and I’ll have my men finish my business right here, right now._  
11:37 p.m.

Sapnap cast a quick glance to his friend, “Who’s texting you this late?”  
Dream squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before feeling another buzz.

_Tell him, Dream. Don’t worry, no one will be able to track this number :]_  
11:38 p.m.

Dream turned to face Sapnap, “It’s 404.”

Sapnap jumped, “How does he have your number? Are you sure it’s him? Jesus, Dream, what the fuck is he saying?”

Another buzz.

_I want you to come into the hall when you get here. Just you, no one else. You can keep your gun, just no partners._  
11:38 p.m.

The town hall was in his field of vision now, Sapnap slowed as they started to approach a road block. Dream sighed, “He wants me to go into the office, no one else.”

Sapnap slammed on the breaks, causing the two of them to jolt forward, “Absolutely not! This...criminal has done so much to hurt other people. I’m not going to let him hurt you!”

A few officers that stood at the roadblock gave questionable glances towards them, “I can bring my gun, Sap,” Dream sighed.

“There’s no telling what he’ll do-”

“Sap, you have to trust me on this one. I can defend myself,” Dream interrupted. The air in the car turned stale as rain danced across the windows. He knew Sapnap was stubborn, but he was just as bullheaded.

“He can hurt you, Dream,” Sapnap said flatly, the orange light flooded his face.

Dream put a hand on his shoulder, “He won’t. I swear.”

Sapnap and him stared at each other for another moment. Finally, Sapnap nodded and turned back to the road. They drove forward and told the officers to let them in.

Finally they pulled up and saw a few of their fellow detectives standing outside of the entrance. All attention was on them as the two walked up together, unsettled energy buzzed through the crowd.

“Took y’all long enough,” One of the men said. He was dressed similarly to Dream but adorned an olive colored button up and dark brown pants, his southern drawl seemed a little too cheery for their current situation.

Sapnap shoved forward, “Shut it, Sam. Dream needs to get through.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “No one is comin’ in or out of that building. Sorry.”

Dream pulled open his texts, “Sorry, Sam, but I’m going in there,” Sam leaned forward and studied the digital letters that lay in front of his eyes, the blue light illuminated his face.

“Dream,” He leaned back, “I’m not sure about this. 404 is probably our most dangerous profile yet. We can send back up if you aren’t comfortable.”

Dream stared at the man in front of him, “I’m going in. Alone. If shit goes south, I’ll get out of there.”

A few of his other colleagues traded questionable glances as Sam cleared his throat, “If that’s what you think, I can’t change your mind. But be quick, will ya? I owe my mom a call tonight.”

Dream nodded and started towards the doors of the town hall, a couple of his colleagues wished him good luck. He approached the heavy doors of the town hall and he turned back to face the crowd of detectives and police officers. He gave a nod to Sapnap, who quickly nodded back.

He knew that meant if he didn’t come back, Sapnap would bring him back just to kill him again.

Dream pushed open the doors to the town hall and was enveloped in complete darkness immediately. The heavy doors shut behind him, echoing loudly throughout the lobby. Suddenly, the lights turned on. Dream flinched and covered his eyes, the brightness burned his corneas.

As his eyes finally adjusted, he turned his attention back to the end of the lobby. The light click of dress shoes tapped softly against the freshly cleaned brown tile.

There, standing a few feet away from him, was a man who stood about 5’9”. His skin looked as if it was made of porcelain which was further exaggerated by his short, dark brown hair. He was slender but strongly built. He looked fragile yet unbreakable.

Dream gulped.

“Hey, Dreamie,” The man said in an all too familiar british accent. He took a few steps closer to Dream, a smile never leaving his face.

“George,” Dream said flatly. This wasn’t his first time seeing George by any means. He would find him in dark alleyways or in places where the only light around was the faint glow of a McDonald’s sign. This was Dream’s first time really seeing George.

George stopped and pouted, “What was that reaction? Aren’t you excited to see me?” He batted his eyelashes jokingly.

“You most likely have the mayor in his office with a gun to his head as we speak. Why would I be excited to see you?” Dream asked, sarcasm dripped from every word and George let out a laugh.

“Touche, touche,” He clapped his hands together and spun towards one of the pillars, “But in all seriousness,” George looked over his shoulder, “I thought you would be put off by me at least a little.”

Dream scoffed and walked towards him, bright white light casting a large shadow every step he took, “You aren’t going to seduce your way out of jail, George.”

George smirked, “Who said I was trying to?”

Dream stopped and stared at George, embarrassment rose in his chest, “What is it going to take to get you in handcuffs and the mayor back into safety?”

“Probably dinner, if you ask nicely,” George teased.

Dream kept his face absent of emotion, “This isn’t a time to joke. If you turn yourself in right now, then things will be a lot smoother for the both of us.”

George spun around the pillar and sighed, “Oh, Dreamie, it’s always business with you when we’re together. You’re much less of a buzzkill over the phone.”

“Stop calling me that,” Dream said, he was starting to get annoyed.

“Stop calling you what? Dreamie?” George pushed further, “Or what?”

Dream walked closer to George, “Because,” He was inches away from the other, “That isn’t my name.”

George shrunk the gap between them, “Then what is your name?”

Dream looked down at George. He saw mischief dance in those dark eyes. Dream squinted, George was up to something. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Why would I tell you that?” Dream questioned, drowned by the other's eyes.

“Well,” George smiled softly, “You’re the only person who knows mine.”

This caught Dream’s attention. So that’s what he was trying to do.

“You aren’t fooling me, George,” Dream said, “This is all just a little game to you.”

George let out a breathy laugh, Dream didn’t realize how close they were until he caught a faint smell of coffee. The smaller boy let his eyelids droop slightly, “You really think that you’re just a game to me.”

Dream was thrown off again, “What do you mean?”

“For some world renowned detective,” George started, “You really aren’t that smart.”

George pulled away from Dream and started towards the stairs. Dream started after him, “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to show you something,” George said plainly.

Dream stopped walking, “I’m not going anywhere unless it’s with the mayor.”

George let out a very annoyed sigh, “Come on, Dream. Stop playing bad cop,” He turned back towards Dream, practically running towards him.

“What are you-” Dream was cut off by George grabbing a fistfull of his shirt.

He felt himself be dragged down a bit, holy shit he was stronger than expected, “Remember my text? Don’t you want to keep your precious little mayor safe?” George taunted Dream.

Dream pressed his lips into a fine line, “You won’t do shit to him as long as I’m here,” He said, centimeters away from the other’s face.

“Do you want to test that theory?” Venom spat from every word, George’s playful demeanor turned sour, “I suggest you shut your fucking mouth.”

George let go of the shirt and started off towards the stairs again. This time, Dream complied and followed his tail. He didn’t want to give in by any means, but he wasn’t going to let his pride risk another person’s life.

The two ventured up the stairs. They pass five floors before reaching the rooftop door. Dream halted at the last stair, uncertainty flooded his senses.

“Why are we on the roof?” Dream felt his hand instinctively reach towards his gun holster.

“You’ll see,” George told him as he opened the door.

The cold air rushed through the stairwell and the sound of rain echoed through the empty space. Dream rushed behind George as he walked onto the roof. The rooftop had a small shine to it from the rain.

“Now will you tell me, George?” Dream practically shouted.

George laughed and turned his head over his shoulder and Dream’s world seemed to crumble around him. George’s hair sparkled from the droplets of water that fused with the city lights, his eyes crinkled up from his bright smile. The realization came crashing into Dream like a freight train.

Dream was attracted to the current most wanted criminal in the United States.

He was screwed.

George pulled him out of his thoughts, “You know, I have always loved the rain. It’s refreshing,” He leaned his head back a little and sighed, a small puff of smoke came from his mouth, “Too bad it’s so cold.”

Dream walked up beside him and turned to him, “You never answered my question,” He stated.

“Well,” George turned to face Dream, “You still haven’t told me your name.”

“What does that have to do with-”

“I’ll let him go if you tell me your real name,” George said nonchalantly. Dream was stunned, confusion coursed through his body as multiple red flags flung themselves up.

He thought George was bluffing, “Wait...so, you hold the mayor hostage, cause panic to go on through the entire city, send me quite concerning messages to my personal number, and corner me on a rooftop just so I could tell you my real name?”

“Yup,” George shrugged.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Dream shouted and yanked George’s shoulders, “You’re insane!”

George laughed and placed a hand on his cheek, Dream felt a blush creep onto his face, “You aren’t wrong.”

Dream felt his gaze soften, he felt himself leaning in, “You’re an idiot.”  
“Not as much as you are,” George practically whispered.

The two stood there, eyes locked in a never ending gaze. The world seemed to slow around them, the smell of the city was replaced with cigarette smoke and stale coffee. The lights illuminated every single one of George’s features, he realized the little freckles that looked as if a painter lazily flicked their brush on a canvas.

He felt George lean in. Dream’s mind was complete mush and he quickly muttered, “My name is Clay.”

Dream watched the smile on George’s face grow slightly, “Well, Clay,” George let honey drip off of each word, he leaned in and whispered into Dream’s ear, “The mayor is tied up in his office.”

Dream was ripped out of his thoughts, “Wait, what?” The sound of helicopter blades suddenly became painfully clear and his eyes grew wide.

George pulled away with a mischievous grin, “Oh, Dreamie, you get so distracted!” He laughed and leaned in one more time, “But that’s not always a bad thing.”

George granted him a quick peck on his lips and started off towards the side of the building. Dream stood there, still stunned, “What the hell?”

He heard George’s bittersweet laugh once again and once again locked eyes with the intolerable brunette, “Au revoir, Clay!” Were his last words before he hopped off the side of the building.

Within a few seconds, Dream saw George be lifted into the air on some rope ladder that was connected to the helicopter. George waved to his team below him before blowing Dream a kiss and making his way up the ladder. Dream continued to stand there, confusion swarmed every crevice of his body.

What the fuck just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This was extremely entertaining to write! Here's a fun fact about me: Every story I write starts with personal characters I create, then when I finish, I edit every name to fit the respective name! I don't know why I do it I just think it's a little quirk. As always, If Dream, George, or any other CCs involved are uncomfortable by this I will take it down immediately!


End file.
